The Announcement
by HouseMartius
Summary: "He felt a bit nervous. And fearful. He was not accostumed to these feelings."


**disclaimer:** characters belong to Kishimoto

inspired by dymx's fanart at tumblr dot com which i cant link you to bc this website wont let me (but its this story's image)... anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Small and neatly manicured fingers tried to fix the mess that was Sasuke's bowtie. His stance was relaxed, his arms were casually dropped by his sides and he kept his gaze on the wooden floor. He felt a bit nervous. And fearful. He was not accostumed to these feelings. He didn't like them, especially because of the way his body was responding to them: he was sweating and it took almost all of his control just to keep his hands from shaking.<p>

The woman in front of him though seemed to be perfectly at ease. Her beautiful green eyes were focused on his bowtie, which she was currently fixing up for him (he had tried to do it himself dozens of times before, but his damn _trembling_ fingers hadn't helped at all). Her long pink locks were neatly combed and styled in a simple yet glamorous hairdo, framing her serene face magnificently and she wore a gorgeous black and red cocktail dress.

Sasuke wondered how she could be so calm at a time like this. He was the kind of person who kept things mostly to himself, the kind who dared not show any signs of weakness, be it physical or psychological, to others. He was the type of guy who kept his cool during all kinds of situations. Well, at least most of the times. There were a few rare exceptions And this was clearly one of them. And it pissed him off.

And Sakura was not helping. Except with his cursed bowtie, she was actually doing a wonderful job about that... Damn it, he wanted her to be as worried as he was right now, he wanted her to be the one to voice all the doubts and concerns that suddenly troubled his borderline panicking mind.

What the hell would he say? And how the _hell_ should he say it? What words should one use to announce something as big as _this_?

No, it was too much. Too overwhelming and sudden. He couldn't do this. Not right now, they needed more time. To talk things over and discuss them more thoroughly. It was just too damn much. And he needed to tell Sakura just that.

He looked into those emerald orbs of hers. And in just a few seconds, he lost all the courage he d gathered up to say anything to her.

She was breathtaking. No, she was more than that. But was there a word on this earth that could describe her better than that? "Angelic", perhaps? Anything that had to do with "ethereal"... Yes, "ethereal" complemented her just fine.

So, while he had this silent debate with himself and, instead of even trying to voice his concerns to her, he simply stood there and contemplated her unique beauty.

Her nimble fingers retracted then and a small triumphant smile covered her pretty face.

"There, much better."

Sasuke smiled at her but all his previous worries came running back to his head. This was it.

Sakura seemed to notice his uneasiness because she brought her hands back to his neck and kept them there, making him look straight into her eyes once more.

"Ready?", she softly asked.

He didn't give her a response. He just kept his eyes on hers.

She smiled again. She must have expected him to be a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. It's a lot to process, I know. It's normal to have second doubts. I have thought about just calling the whole thing off and make the announcement in a couple of more weeks, maybe months..."

This disencouraged him a bit. He looked down and decided to stare at something else: at the necklace she was wearing, at her full red lips, at the strange purple triangular mark on her forehead, anywhere but her lovely green eyes.

He felt her tenderly place a finger under his chin and lift it up to reconnect their gazes. "But we're ready, I know we are."

And the confident and loving smile she gave him then made him want to laugh at himself for ever questioning how he felt about this woman and their current situation.

She laced her fingers through his and they silently made their way towards the big wooden doors that would soon open to a room full of family and friends who eagerly awaited them.

"We've kept them waiting long enough, don't you think?", Sakura playfully asked just as they faced the still closed doors.

There were no more doubts now. No more questions. This was it.

Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go tell them we're getting married."

And together they entered the crowded room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** my first submission on this website hurray! mistakes? good, bad? let me know!


End file.
